NO MATTER WHAT, PUNCH EM BACK
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: What happens after Dani is kissed by Blake Bridges? Was a kiss the only thing he was hired to do?
1. Chapter 1

"I was sucker punched," Dani said as she poured her glass of wine.

"What else did he say," Nico asked. He couldn't believe this.

"He threatened me with supenas, mints, jail time. Look, you promised me. You gave me your word," Dani said upset.

"I wasn't informed they were bringing you in," Nico told her calmly.

"Ugh...every time, I get near you, my whole life explodes," Dani said frustrated.

Nico had had enough, "I tried to keep you out of it, Dani or did you forget that part if the story?"

As Dani set her glass down Nico added, "LAY LOW, I'LL HANDLE THIS."

Dani snapped back, "no you won't. NO..NO..We're not going by your rules anymore. All bets are off. Dani goin rouge. I'm not playing nice anymore."

"You and me both,"Nico said as he stormed out the door. He was pissed. He would definitely be having a word with Agent Bennett.

As he slammed his head against the door and put his thum in his neck, Nico said angerly, "what did I say? I said don't bother Dr. Santino. I said you don't want me as an enemy."

"Mr. Careles if you don't want an added charge of assaulting a federal agent, then I suggest you back down." Bennett said.

"Assault? We're just two friends discussing an agreement we had," Nico said with sarcastic smile

. "I'm warning you," Bennett threatened.

"You know everything about me. What I've done, where I've been, what I'm capable of. You think I give a damn about your warnings?" Nico said as he released him.

"We can't raid the clinic on a hunch. Get me witnesses and I don't need Dr. Santino," Bennett said.

Nico was angry, "you keep raising the bar. When's it enough?"

"Get me evidence on the clinic. Enough for a search warrant. Then, you're home free and we'll release you to Dallas and Marc Cubban," Bennett told Nico.

"And Alex," Nico added.

"Yea..we'll release Alex from ICE and you'll be on your way. JUST GET ME WHAT I NEED"

"Then I'm outta here," Nico said and as he stepped on Bennett's sandwich, he added, "enjoy your lunch."

Bennett wasn't really shocked per say that Nico approached him. He knew Nico wasn't scared of nothing. Bennett knew one thing was for certain, the man loved Dr. Santino because he is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her.

Dani layed in bed later that night thinking about Blake Bridges. She wanted to text Nico so badly and tell him. She really just wanted to talk to him and see him, especially after their heated discussion about Agent Bennett, but she knew Nico just wanted to protect her.

Dani decided to text Nico, "Hey." She just wanted to hear from him.

Nico was sitting in his recliner reading when his phone buzzed. When he picked up his phone, he smiled as he read it. He hadn't heard from her since yesterday. The taste if Dani's lips came back and the way she moved her body against his when they kissed. He wanted her so badly.

Nico decided to text her back and play around with it. "Well, hello, Dr. Santino. What cha doing!" Nico couldn't wait for her response.

Dani laughed when she read the text. She thought it was sweet. She texted him back, "rough day. Can't sleep. I just need..." The sound of breaking glass downstairs made her jump and hit send before she meant too.

When Nico saw the message, he wondered if she meant to send the unfinished message, so he waited to see if she would send the rest or if she wanted him to fill in the blank.

Meanwhile, someone had broken in downstairs at Dani's and she said to herself, "okay, Santino, what do I do?" Dani went and locked her bedroom door and then went into her bathroom and locked that door. She was scared. Dani had grabbed her phone before she went into the bathroom. This time she called Nico.

Nico smiled when he seen her name flash across the caller ID. He said, "so you finally decided that talking would be better than texting." What he was about to hear, he wasn't prepared for.

"Nico, someone has broken in my house. They are downstairs. I'm scared," Dani whispered. Nico jumped out of his chair and put on some clothes. His stomach felt like it feel to his feet, which for him, didn't happen often.

"Dani, just stay calm. Where are you?"

"Im locked in my bathroom. I locked my bedroom door as well. I hear footsteps coming up the steps," Dani said panicky.

"Dani, baby, stay calm. I'm on my way right now, but it's going to take me about 30 minutes to get there. Look, I want you to put you're phone somewhere that they can't see it. Leave it on, so that I can hear everything that happens. Listen, they are more than likely going to take you. I want you to put up a fight and NO MATTER WHAT, punch back," Nico said. He knew Dani was scared.

"Okay, hurry Nico," Dani whispered. She was to the point of tears because she heard them trying kick her bedroom door in.

"I will get to you, I PROMISE," Nico said. Dani knew the power behind those words.

"There in the bedroom now. I'm going to set the phone down now," Dani said.

Before she did, she heard Nico say, "Dani, I love you."

"I love you too, Nico, very much," Dani said as she set the phone behind her basket that had towels in it.

Nico was still at least 15 minutes away. He was doing 90 and he felt like he couldn't get there quick enough. He heard the door to the bathroom being kicked in. He heard a voice talking, but couldn't pick up who it was.

Dani saw the masked man come in and try and get her, but Dani put up a fight. She grabbed everything she could and hit the guy with it as she was thrown all over the place.

Nico heard everything. He knew Dani was giving a hell of a fight. He was proud.

Dani managed to get free for a brief moment and headed for the stairs, but the guy jumped her and they fell down the stairs together. Dani couldn't move. She was dizzy and saw the man standing over her. He had a needle and stuck Dani with it. Nico's words rang through Dani's head, "NO MATTER WHAT, PUNCH BACK." Dani kicked the guy as hard as she could in the balls. When she tried to run past him, he grabbed her ankle and tripped her. He then picked her up and threw her through the window.

"You bitch," she heard the man say. She recognized the voice as she hit her head hard on the pavement. Before she blacked out, Dani thought she heard gun shots.

Nico had texted Agent Bennett while he was on the phone with Dani. He knew Agent Bennett could get there faster since he was closer.

Agent Bennett shot Bridges in the shoulder. He needed him to be able to talk about who hired him to do this. While his men arrested Bridges, Agent Bennett went over to check on Santino. She was knocked out, but he felt her pulse.

"Dr. Santino, I don't know if you can here me, but Nico is on his way and so is the ambulance. We are going to get you taken care off," Agent Bennett told her and that's when he noticed the needle in her arm. He knew that wasn't good because if that had any kind of Date Rape Drug in it, Dani could lose her memory of everything that happened tonight. He thought maybe he could bring the medics and doctors here. Hopefully, to keep the reporters away.

Nico pulled in the driveway and was out of the car in no time. Agent Bennett had carried Dani into the family room and layed her on the couch. The nurses were hooking her up to an IV and trying to get fluids in her when Nico walked into the house. He thought his heart was going to stop.

"Nico, do you have a safe place you can take her, so she can get the proper care she needs. I also have a doctor on his way to check her out, but I can give him an address to send him to. I just want to make sure Dr. Santino stays hid for a while until we get to bottom of this." Agent Bennett said.

While Agent Bennett was talking, Dani stirred a little and mumbled Nico's name. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Dani, I'm here. The nurses are going to take you to my house, okay. I promise, we are going to take care of you," Nico said as he moved her hair out of her face. Dani was going in and out, but she couldn't understand why she didn't remember what just happened.

"Thank you Bennett for taking care of her and for getting here in time to stop him from hurting her worse than she already is," Nico said.

"Nico, I found this in her arm. The nurse took some blood. I'm going to drop it off at the lab. I will call you as soon as I know what it is." Bennett said.

"Is that a date rape drug?" Nico asked very concerned.

"I think it is. Which means, she may lose her memory of tonight or the past couple of days for awhile." Bennett said.

"Yea that's what I'm concerned about," Nico said as he looked over at Dani who was still knocked out. He hoped Dani wouldn't forget that they had recently kissed and had told each other earlier that they love one another. No matter what though he knew he would do whatever it took to get her memory back.

to be continued... let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I will try and update this one as much as I can. To me, there is no better feeling than a man that loves you with everything and wants to protects you and keep you safe.

Nico picked up Dani and carried her to his car. The nurses rolled the iv behind him. He laid Dani in the back seat. He hoped she would wake up soon, but knew that she would more than likely be out a few days. He felt like he was in a dream and he wished he would wake up soon.

The nurses followed Nico to his house and the doctor arrived shortly after. Nico carried Dani into his house and went straight to his bedroom and laid her in his bed. He knew the doctor would have to check her out really well, so he let them do their job. He needed to do something to keep his anger in check.

Nico went into his bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. This was going to be hard, but he had to stay strong for Dani. He decided to take a shower because he knew the doctor would be a while. His bathroom had an adjoining door that led out to the kitchen. Nico turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. He sat down on the bench and just let the water pour all over him trying to clear the sounds of Dani being attacked.

When Nico went into the kitchen, his phone started buzzing, he checked the caller id, it was Agent Bennett calling. "What you got," Nico asked as he answered the call.

"The results from the blood did find date rape drug in her system. Roofies." Agent Bennett said as he swallowed.

"You got any info as to who else was envolved in this," Nico asked angrily.

"We'll be interviewing Blake Bridges tomorrow. I was hoping you could come down to the station. Figured you might want to be in on the questioning." Bennett said and then added, "but I need to be certain that you will be able to keep your cool."

"You want me to keep my cool. Well, considering what just happened that's going to be hard, but I'm trying. I need to see if I can find someone to stay here with Dr. Santino while I come down there. I'll get back with you, but keep me informed if you hear anything," Nico said back calmly.

"We'll do," Bennett said as he hung up. Nico sat the phone down and put his head in his hands. Roofies, why? Why would anyone want to this to a woman like Dani, his Dani. This is going to be a long recovery, he thought. He really wanted to go down to station tomorrow. He already had Xeno out front, but he needed someone to be in the house when he couldn't be, to sit with her.

He decided to text Paloma, "Paloma, it's Nico. I may need your help tomorrow sometime. Dr. Santino's been in an accident."

"OMG, is she okay? Where is she?"

"Paloma, it's okay. She is at my house, but I may need to leave for a few hours tomorrow to tend to some business. I have guards outside, but I just need someone to be in the house with her as well."

"Yea, whatever you need."

"I'll get back with you in the morning." Nico texted back.

"Okay. Take good care of her."

"Oh, and I need you to kept this between us," Nico wanted to be sure no one else knew where Dani was.

"You got it," Paloma texted back. Nico knew Paloma cared about Dani, so he knew it shouldn't be a problem.

Meanwhile, in Nico's room, the doctor was trying to stitch Dani up. So far, she had 12 stitches in her left arm, 8 in her left side, 22 in her left shoulder, and 20 in her forehead where she hit the pavement. The doctor knew this was a strong woman. She had other cuts on her face and glass all in her hair. She also had a concussion which could cause some memory loss, along with the date rape drug. There were bruises everywhere on her body, especially her legs. He hoped she would be able to feel them once she woke up. The doctor knew she would probably be out for at least 3-5 days.

The doctor walked into the kitchen to explain everything to Nico. He told him about all the stitches and the concern of her memory loss. He said him and the nurses would come back in four hours to check everything and change out her iv. Nico thanked the doctor for everything.

Nico walked into the bedroom. The nurses had cleaned Dani up really well. He walked up and sat on the edge of the bed and took Dani's cut up hand in his. He looked her over from head to toe. He just wished she would wake up. He wanted to hear her voice. "Hey, Dani. I'm here. I'm going to make sure you are taking care of. You've got a lot of cuts and close to sixty stiches. We are going to find out who was behind this, I promise you that. Paloma may come stay with you tomorrow while I go take care of somethings. I don't know how much you will remember when you wake up, but one thing is for sure, I love you and that will never change," Nico said as he kissed her hand. He sat there holding here hand for a long time.

When he looked at the clock, he realized that it had been almost four hours and that the doctor should be back any minute. He sat there thinking about how he felt when he saw Dani for the first time in six months. He smiled to himself when he thought about how she slapped him. It really didn't surprise him though. He deserved it, but it was so 50 shades of Grey, he thought.

The knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. It was the doctor, so Nico once again, excused himself thinking of Dani's privacy. Nico went and sat down in the living room and laid his head back against the recliner. He was drained mentally and physically.

Nico had dozed off for a moment until he heard a lot of commotion coming from his room. He immediately ran back to his room to see what was going on.

"What's going on," Nico demanded.

"She's having a panick attack. Can you talk to her and maybe calm her down," the doctor said seriously.

Nico crawled in the bed with Dani and took her carefully in his arms. He gently rubbed her brow with his thumb and said real softly, "Dani, baby, it's okay. I'm here. We need you to stay calm. You are safe. You're at my house." Nico gently rubbed her brow and ran his fingers through her hair. Dani calmed down and the doctor was absolutely amazed.

The doctor checked things out one more time before he left. All of Dani's vituals were back to normal. He said he would be back at 8:00 am.

After Nico let the doctor out, he went back into the bedroom and this time he laid down in the bed beside Dani. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again. And you know me I don't scare easily," he whispered as he kissed her on the check. He took a deep breath. This was almost to much to bear. The woman he is completely head over heels in love with, laying here, beat, bruised, and stitched up was one of the hardest things he has had to deal with and being an ex-Navy Seal, that said a lot.

To be continued... Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and sorry if there are any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tapes, every conversation that's been recorded in this office."

"Who did this? How did you get them?"

"It's not important. What matters is that we have them."

"There could be copies."

"These are the copies."

"Who has the originals?"

"Marshall Pittman."

"But, Marshall Pittman's...There is no telling what that man will do with those tapes." Dani could see herself breaking down and she remembered saying, "oh my god, would you please leave? I want to be alone." She always tried to be strong, but she was needed some breakdown time, but she remembered him say...

"NO! Dani, I've never let you down and I don't intend to start now. I will get those tapes back. Look at me." Dani remembered not looking at him, but when he said it more stern this time, "LOOK AT ME." She turned and looked at him. "You're not alone."

Dani remembered how she felt when he said that and that look on Nico's face. She leaned in and remembered him getting up and leaving.

Next, Dani saw herself sitting on her back bench holding a fish bowl crying. She couldn't remember why she was crying over a dead fish. Then she heard...

"Dani."

"Ohhh," he startled her.

She remembered Nico sat beside her on the bench and said, "the package from Pittman...it was for you."

"Those are the tapes." He just nodded his head as he sat the box next to him.

Nico then, looked from the fish bowl to Her and whispered, "you lost you're friend?"

Dani saw herself shaking her head and remembered Nico's expression looking a little hurt as he put his head down, he said, "so did I." "They found his body. Marshall is dead."

"Oh my god. Nico I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She saw herself leaning and hugging him and she remembered how right it felt and how safe she felt. He whispered in her hair, "he was the only one who knew me, except for you."

"I don't know you."

"Yeah, you do." Dani saw herself lean in and kiss him. It was hesitant at first, but once they locked lips, she thought she was going to explode.

Dani was having trouble remembering anything after that. Why does everything seem so far away? Am I dead, she thought.

Nico could tell Dani was dreaming because of her facial expressions. He had no clue what it was, but he hoped she was having memories about them. He thought back to her words to him just two nights ago, "if you don't tell me everything right now, then, you can walk out that door and never come back." He let her walk away a few steps before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. She resisted him at first and he remembered the look on her face right before he kissed her. The kiss was amazing. He looked over at Dani. He would give anything to kiss her like that again and see those beautiful expressions she gave him when she was irritated at him.

Nico laughed out loud then. He remembered the very first time he popped up in her car, as she called it. He remembered her yelling at him as he got out, "don't you people believe in appointments." It wasn't that the situations he needed her help with couldn't wait, he just loved her expression when he caught her off guard and popped up outta nowhere.

At 8:00 on the dot, Nico heard a knock on the door. It was the doctor.

"Right on time," Nico said as he opened the door.

"How did it go last night," the doctor asked.

"She has slept pretty good, but I can tell she has been dreaming," Nico said.

"That's a good sign. Most of the time when someone sufferes a traumatic experience, especially like this, their mind tries to remember things that have happened," the doctor said as he patted Nico's shoulder, he added, "don't worry, son, she won't forget someone as caring as you."

The doctor headed into check on Dani. Nico went and made him some coffee. He desperately needed some caffeine.

Nico heard his phone buzz. It was a text from TK, "Hey Sneako. I was wondering if you had seen the good doc. I need to get in touch with her." Nico didn't really know if he should tell TK yet or not because he knew how angry he would be, but he also knew that TK would want to know.

"Yes. I'm going to have Xeno come pick you up later this evening. 6:00 pm. No questions," Nico texted back hoping he could get out of having to explain anything right now.

"I'll be waiting," TK wrote back and Nico let out a breath that he got out of that one.

Nico's phone buzzed again. This time it was Agent Bennett saying to meet him in an hour.

The doctor had just finished up and said that Dani should wake up in the next day or so. After the doctor left, Nico took his coffee and his phone back to his room. He wanted to spend a little more time with Dani before he left. Nico sent a quick text to Paloma asking how soon she could come over this morning instead of this afternoon. He was surprised at how quick she texted him back saying she could be there in about fourty minutes. Good, he thought. That's enough time to get dressed and sit with her for a few minutes before he had to leave. Nico texted Paloma the address and told her that Xeno would be waiting outside on her.

Nico had changed clothes and sat down next to Dani. He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dani, when are you going to come back to us. Several people are worried about you, Paloma, Connor, and me of course. TK texted me wanting to know if I knew where you were. I'm going to let him come over this evening and see you. It will be good for him and hopefully your memory. I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes. Paloma is going to stay here with you. I'll be back as soon as I can. We need you to open your eyes, sweetheart."

A text message from Xeno saying Paloma was here buzzed across Nico's phone. Nico went to the door and let Paloma in. She followed him back to the bedroom.

"Oh, Nico. I wasn't expecting this," Paloma said getting upset.

"Paloma, I need you to be strong for Dani. Keep talking to her. If you have any memories you can share with her, the doctor said that would help her memory be stronger when she wakes up," Nico said shaky.

Paloma noticed and said, "Nico, Dani is strong. She is going to be okay and she definitely won't forget you."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me if anything changes with her condition and Paloma, thanks," Nico said.

Paloma just gave him a smile. Paloma sat down next to Dani. She was really worried about her and she definitely was worried about Nico. She knew he was taking this pretty hard.

"Hey Dr. Santino. It's me Paloma. We need you to hurry and get better. We're all hoping you wake up soon, especially Mr. Careles. That man sure does love you. Paloma laughed. She leaned forward and said, "I remember when I told you that Mr. Careles was obsolete when it came to most, but transparent when it came to you. And then I added, just calling it like I see it. Which in return you got upset with me. You are such a great person. I've never met anyone like you before. I also remember how you were so against having an assistant at first. You told me that you had been taking care of your kids, your practice, and yourself for decades, but everybody needs a helping hand every once in a while." Paloma took a deep breathe. She looked at the clock. Wow it was almost 4:00 in the afternoon. Time had flown by.

Meanwhile, Nico was trying to remain calm while they interviewed Troy, Blake Bridges, and Connor. Troy looked Agent Bennet in the eye and said, "so what I paid Bridges a little cash to take a few pictures with Dr. Santino. Doesn't mean I paid him to do anything else.

Nico was back behind the glass pacing and when he seen Troy smirk and say, "why don't you ask Nico? He wanted her gone just as much as I did. Maybe he hired Bridges." Nico slammed his hand against the wall. He wanted to go in there and punch Troy out.

Agent Bennett tolds his other agent, "keep an eye on him. I'll be right back." Nico saw Bennett open the door.

"You okay Careles," he asked.

"Can I have a word with Mr. Cutler," Nico asked.

"On one condition," Bennett said as he looked him in the eyes and then added, "NO MATTER WHAT, DON'T PUNCH HIM."

Nico wanted to laugh because he told Dani just the opposite and that helped save her life.

"No promises, but I'll try, real hard," Nico said as he walked past the agent.

Troy smiled when he saw Nico and said, "about time y'all got smart and brought him in."

Nico got right in Troy's face and said, "You need to learn the facts before you start blaming me. First of all, the only reason I tried to get Dr. Santino gone from V3 is because I was trying to protect her. You see, I've been working undercover to bring V3 down and I didn't want her to be caught in the middle." Nico gave Troy a grin and said, "who's laughing now." With that Nico walked out.

It was almost 6:00. He had texted Xeno to stay there with Dani and Paloma. TK was waiting outside when Nico pulled up. "Sneako, I thought Xeno was picking me up," TK mentioned as he got in the car.

"Change of plans," Nico said trying to be vague. Nico went by The Burger Barn and picked up burgers and fries for everyone.

"Where are we going? You having a party Sneako? What's with all the burgers?" TK asked not holding anything back.

"Look, TK, we are going to my house. Dr. Santino is there. She's been in an accident," Nico said quietly.

TK's expression was unreadable and he was quiet the rest of the ride. When they pulled up to his house, Nico looked over at TK and said, "you want to go inside?"

Terrence didn't really say anything, but just nodded and got out of the car.

Nico handed Xeno his burger and fries and told him that he would let him go for the night as soon as TK and Paloma were ready to go. That way he could drop TK off and make sure Paloma got home safe as well. He unlocked the door. TK followed Nico in and Paloma came out and greeted them.

"Hey guys," she said.

"How's she doing today," Nico asked concerned.

"The same. No movement or response," Paloma said as she looked at TK and noticed him swallow trying to hold back his emotion.

"Here, I got you something to eat. Why don't you go relax for a bit," he told Paloma as he handed her food to her. Paloma took a seat on Nico's couch and TK followed Nico back to his bedroom.

When TK saw Dani, he put his hand up to his mouth. "Who did this to her," TK asked upset.

"That's what we are trying to find out and that's why she is here instead of a hospital. I need to make sure she is safe," Nico said.

"Can I have a few minutes with her," TK asked.

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Nico said as he walked out and closed the door.

TK walked over and sat in the chair that was beside the bed. He grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. "Hey Doc. This is really hard for me to grasp seeing you this way. Nico is working really hard to catch the bastard that was behind this. Sneako is taking good care of you. Doc, you've been kind of blind seeing it, but the man is crazy about you. The way he looks at you, is unreal. I've never seen anybody love somebody as much as Nico loves you. Anyways, we want you to wake up. I need you, Doc. You've helped me come a long way over the past couple of years. I remember you banging on the door trying to get me to leave that strip club."

"Terrence King, I dragged my so called bony ass out of bed and left my kids with a tattooed mountain named Xeno, who's probably scaring the crap out of them right about now.

Once the door opened you said... "Hello, Terrence King. Tell him Dr. Dani is here for his 4am appointment." Once the door closed on you, you banged and kicked the door. I even think you kicked a hole in the door. I heard you yell...

"Terrence, you open this door right now, you selfish SOB. Fine, you not coming out. Do not show up at my office. Loose my freakin number because I'm going home."

"Doctor D, I can't even put into words how thankful I am for you going into that strip club. That changed my you for not giving up on me.

Open your eyes Doc! We need you to wake up."

While Terrence was talking to Dani, Paloma and Nico sat in the kitchen talking. Paloma told Nico about everything that happened between her and Troy. Terrence walked back in the kitchen.

"TK, you alright," Nico asked.

"Yea, it's just hard to see her like that. It just ain't right. Why would anybody want to do that to someone as sweet as Dr. D," he asked.

"I don't understand it either, TK," Nico said as he handed him burger and fries. The three sat there quietly. Everyone a little discouraged and heart broken over the events of the past couple of days.

Dani saw herself being upset and remembered someone leaving and then she saw Ray J's face. She remembered being upset over someone breaking up with her because he got married and they were having a baby. She finally recognized the face, it was Matt. Everything was getting closer and not as far away. She wished she could figure out where all the voices she was hearing talking were coming from and why they were telling here to open her eyes.

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it where Dani is trying to put the pieces together while she is still out. I've always heard when people are out like that, they dream about what has happened in their life. Once, Dani wakes up she will still need to figure out the rest of the pieces and will have a long recovery...that's coming soon. Sorry, if there are mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Xeno took TK home and followed Paloma back to her house. He made sure everything was okay before he left.

Nico was there by himself now with Dani. He cleaned up a little bit and then went and got in the bed beside Dani. It was almost midnight. The doctor was suppose to be coming back in the next couple of hours to check her out.

"What a day, Dani. I miss seeing that beautiful smile of yours. I miss everything about you. You always made my every day worth living for. I always looked forward to seeing what outfit you had chosen for a day or what witty comment you were going to hit me with next. You amaze me. I remember when we met in the mall parking lot and I paid you a dollar to listen to me talk about Gaberial Pittman. I figured you would look at me differently after that, but as you handed me my dollar back, you said, "you don't need a therapist. You need a friend." "You are the best person I've ever met. You always know what to say. You never give up the good fight and THAT'S WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU! Dani, I need you to be in my life. I can't live without you," Nico said as he rested his head back.

Dani kept hearing a familiar voice talking to her. Her mind told her it was Nico's voice. For some reason when she thought of Nico, she felt something she never felt. She saw images of her slapping him and her mind was trying to remember why. Nico is a big part of your life because he has been in most of your memories so far, Dani's mind told her. Dani saw herself walking away from Nico and she saw him pull her into his chest and kiss her. That feeling came back again when she thought about his kisses. In Dani's mind she heard glass breaking and that's when she yelled, "Nico."

Nico had gone into the kitchen to get him a cup of coffee and that's when he heard, "Help. Nico hurry."

Nico ran back into the room and saw Dani yelling for help. "Nico," she yelled.

He sat on the bed beside her. "Dani, its me. Wake up, sweetheart. Open your eyes and come back to us," Nico said. She opened her eyes. Nico was so happy to see those big brown eyes.

"Hey, welcome back. Let me call the doctor real quick and tell him you're awake," he said as Dani gave him a far away look.

"Dani just woke up. How soon can you get here," Nico asked the doctor.

"On my way now," The doctor said. Nico hung up the phone

"Where am I and why am I this bed with an iv in my arm," Dani said and when tried to move, she winced at how much pain she was in. For some reason, she couldn't move her legs, but she didn't say anything.

"Take it easy, okay," Nico said as he tried to help her sit up a little.

"Why do I hurt everywhere, especially my head, Dani asked as she put her hand on Nico's, she added, "can I have some ice? My throat is really dry."

"You've got a lot of cuts, bumps, and bruises. You will be sore for while. I'm going to get you some ice," Nico said. Dani was holding on to his hand still and he didn't want to let go. He kissed her hand and said, "I'll be right back, DONT MOVE.

When Nico came back in the room, Dani looked like she was thinking about things too hard. He knew she would have a lot of pieces to put back together.

Dani reached her hand up and touched her forehead. "So how many stiches do I have?"

"You have close to sixty. Your forehead, shoulder, and side were cut pretty good," Nico said sadly.

Dani reached up and cupped his face. She said, "so I guess it takes me getting hurt to be able to be in your house and sleep in your bed." Nico was glad to see Dani teasing and joking

. "Funny," Nico said as he leaned into her touch.

"Nico, I know something happened for me to get all of these cuts and stitches, but I don't remember what happened. Can you tell me what happened?" Nico was relieved that he didn't have to answer because there was a knock on the door.

"That would be the doctor," Nico said. He went and opened the door to let the doctor in. While the doctor checked out Dani, Nico planned to stay in the kitchen, but he heard Dani call his name.

When he went in the room, Dani said, "Can you stay close, please?"

"Sure," Nico told her as he sat down next to her on the bed. Dani reached for his hand as the doctor pushed on parts of her body to see how sore and maybe what else could possible be broken. Dani squeezed Nico's hand really hard when the doctor started mashing around on her, but as the doctor mashed on Dani's legs, she didn't flench or even move. Nico noticed this and saw the concern in the doctor's eyes.

"Okay, Dani, can you feel me poking you with this needle?" The doctor asked.

"What needle," Dani hesitated back.

"The one that I have stuck through both of your legs," the doctor said very concerned.

Dani panicked then, "I can't feel my legs at all and I can't move them." She looked at Nico and he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He knew she needed a moment.

Nico looked at the doctor and said, "Hey Doc, can you give us a moment?" The doctor just nodded and Nico told him to help himself to a cup of coffee.

As soon as the door shut, Dani was in Nico's arms crying. "Why can't I remember anything and will I ever be able to walk again?" Nico just pulled her as close as he could without hurting her too much. Why did this have to happen to her, Nico thought to himself.

"Dani, it's going to be okay. I know that you can't remember anything right now, but I am going to do all I can to help you put every piece together and get you walking again," Nico said as he kissed her hair. He knew it was a bold move, especially with the fact that she could have lost her memory of their kiss a few nights ago. "I'll be right back okay," Nico said.

Dani said, "okay, but hurry back." Nico grinned at her. She watched Nico walk out the door. His touch was already missed. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, but when she did images flashed through her head. One of them being, her lips on Nico's. Dani then saw, her running into the bathroom on the phone and she could tell she was scared.

Nico went to talk to the doctor for a minute. "I've got a buddy who specializes in parapeligics. He is out of New Jersey. I can set up an appointment with him in a couple of days," the doctor told Nico.

"I'm sure going through that glass is what caused this. It could have messed her spine up," Nico said.

"Yes, that's possible. How about setting it up for Wednesday? That gives us about five days. I should be able to take some of her stiches out by then," the doctor said.

"Okay, set it up. We can fly to New Jersey to have her looked at. Hopefully, by then, she will have some of her memory back," Nico said as he let out a breath.

"Most of the roofies are out of her system, but that bump on her head also has a part in her memory loss, as well. That's why, you and everybody else need to tell her memories that you have with her, but as far as the accident goes, she needs to put those pieces together by herself so she can heal properly from it. I'll see y'all tomorrow. She can eat whatever she wants too," the doctor said as he let his self out.

Nico just stood there for a moment to process everything. Dani had dozed off and was having flashes of someone trying to kiss her that had no right to, but when she heard the glass breaking again, she suddenly woke up and screamed, "NICO."

Nico was deep in thought when he heard her and ran into the bathroom. Dani was in tears. "It's okay, Dani. I'm here, sweetheart."

"Why do I keep hearing glass break when I close my eyes? Is that why I can't feel my legs?" Dani asked as she cried into Nico's chest.

"We need you to put those pieces together by yourself. I will help you with the process, when you're ready. For now, though, you need to eat. What would you like?" Nico asked sweetly and kissed her on the forehead.

Dani was leaning against Nico's chest. "I am starving. I think I would like some cheese fries and a big cheeseburger. Maybe a huge chocolate shake as well," Dani said as she looked into Nico's eyes. He leaned in a gave her a small peck on the lips.

Nico picked up his phone and texted Xeno the order for both of them, and told Xeno to get whatever he wanted as well, and to charge it to his name. "That sounds really good. I got Xeno going to pick us up a double order," Nico told her.

Dani was dressed in a hospital gown. She knew she had panties and shorts under it, but no bra, which made her wonder if Nico had noticed. That in turn made her want to blush. That's a sign, she thought.

"Nico, I have so many questions. Do you think you can fill in a few blanks?"

"Yea sure," Nico said. He hoped she was ready for the answers. He hated seeing her upset and especially hurt like this. He wanted to kill Troy for doing this to such an amazing woman as Dani.

"What is today? How long have I been out and when did the accident happen?" She asked quietly as her and Nico locked eyes again.

Nico wiped a strand of her out of her eyes and said, "Today is Friday. You have been out since Monday night."

"Wow. So I got hurt on Monday night?" Nico nodded yes.

"I have been here, since then," Dani asked curiously. Nico nodded yes again.

"The doctor wants you to go a doctor in New Jersey next Wednesday. He will be able to help you get the feelings back in your legs. The doctor also said you should be able to get most of your stiches out by then," Nico told her, but was curious as to why she had the expression she did.

"Right, and how the heck am I suppose to get there?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to take you," Nico told her and then added, "Dani, look at me. I am going to take care of you, make sure you get all the proper care that you need, but most of all, be here for you through every hard part."

When she heard Nico say those words,** LOOK AT ME,** they sounded so familiar and that's when some of flashes she had when she was out came back. She was starting to realize that Nico was her rock and that he had always been. Dani closed her eyes for just a minute. She could see all the memories. Nico outside of her house after her first session with TK, him taking care of the camera guy that followed her around, the court appointed observer, the poker mob, her kids with the memorabilia items, Marshall Pitman, asking her if she was okay after her and Matt broke up, the tapes, and that kiss came back again. She could see the slap, the FBI raid, Sam and Nico's jealousy over the flowers, Carl's suicide, and Nico making sure she was okay after that. Then, there was another kiss with Nico. It has been Nico all along, but why did it take an accident to make me realize it, she thought.

Nico watched Dani. He knew the wheels were turning and that she was having flashes. When she opened her eyes, he saw tears and just as she was about to say something, his phone buzzed. It was Xeno saying he had the food. Nico went to let him in.

Dani leaned back into the pillows. She closed her eyes again and mumbled to herself, "Whew, I've got so much to figure out. Is now the right time to tell Nico that I remember our kiss and everything he has done for me or do I wait until I figure out everything else?"

I know some of y'all were wondering if I was going to let Dani forget her and Nico's kiss, but the thing is, we all waited for so long for them to get together on the show, that THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER CHANGE THAT! DANICO FOREVER! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I will try to have another chapter up by Tuesday night! Hope you enjoyed..,,


	5. Chapter 5

Nico came back in the room with the food. He saw Dani once again with her eyes closed and this look on her face like she was terrified. He sat the food down on Dani's tray, that the hospital provided for her, and sat down next to her. "Dani, you ready to eat," he asked.

Dani opened her eyes and just looked at Nico for a minute. God, you are so attractive, she thought as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I am. I'm starving," she said as she opened her burger.

Nico noticed that she looked a little out of it. "Are you okay? When I came back in with food, you looked terrified," Nico said as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

Dani thought it was a very sweet and intimate jesture, so she grabbed his hand and said, "thank you Nico for taking such good care of me. It means so much!"

Nico knew she was avoiding his question, but decided to let it go for now and that she would tell him when she was ready.

"Have you seen my phone? I was wanting to check on Lindsey," Dani said as she took a bite of her hamburger and then moaned. Nico had to swallow when she did that. The noises she was making was driving him crazy.

Nico really wasn't sure how he should answer the question about her phone, but decided to go with, "actually, Xeno is suppose to be bringing you your phone in a little bit and Lindsey is fine. She is going to be going back and forth between Ray's and Winter's. She is safe, I promise. I also talked to Ray J and Jeanette. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries, but I wasn't sure when you would wake up and I felt like you would want the kids to know and Jeanette too."

Dani was stunned. It was like Nico always knew what was best for her and what she needed. "Nico, thank you again and NO, you definitely didn't overstep. How will I ever repay you," Dani said with a smirk.

"Ohhh, I can think of a few ways," Nico said as he winked at her. Dani almost choked on the last bite of her hamburger because she was really not expecting that. Nico grinned at her as he gathered up the trash and took it in the kitchen. Nico took a deep breath. He wanted to kiss Dani so badly, but he wants to give her space to figure out some things. His phone buzzed and he got the message he was waiting on.

Dani was still trying to gain her composure when Nico came back in the room. She wanted to kiss him again so badly. "You need anything," Nico asked. Dani just shook her head no. She was still trying to get over that wink. Who would have thought that a wink could be that hot, she thought and then decided to put that away for a rainy day.

"I have two things for you. One, here is your phone and two," Nico said as he stopped mid sentence and looked at the door.

"Hey! Looks whose finally here," Jeanette said. Nico loved seeing the excitement in Dani's eyes and face. He knew Jeanette could help cheer her up a little.

"Thank you, Mr. International Man of Mystery for flying me here. I'm really glad Dani wasn't hurt any worse than what she was," Jeanette said as she looked back at Nico.

"You're welcome. Seeing that expression on Dani's face when she saw you, PRICELESS and totally worth it," Nico said and then added, "I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to take a shower, make a few calls, and try and get a little bit if sleep. If y'all need anything, let me know."

Dani was speechless and watched Nico walk into his bathroom. That man is so loving and thoughtful, she thought.

Jeanette hugged Dani tight. She said to Dani, "How are you doing? I'm so glad you finally woke up. Looks like you are getting top care from Nico. The man is crazy about you and he is totally HOTT!"

"Jeanette!" Dani said with a giggle.

"Come on! Admit it Santino," Jeanette said. Dani blushed and kind of hid behind the pillow a little bit.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it. He is...RIDICIOUSLY HOTT!"

"Well, he is a keeper. That man loves you. Why aren't y'all already together?" Jeanette asked. She was serious.

Dani dodged the question and asked, "so how long are you here?" I'll head back to airport tomorrow night around 9:00. Nico took care of all the arrangements," Jeanette said with a big smile.

"I'm so glad you are here," Dani said as she hugged Jeanette again.

"So Dani, what happened?"

"Well, that's a good question because I have no idea. Every time I close my eyes, I see myself locking my bedroom and running into my bathroom, but then I hear glass shatter and that wakes me up. I'm so confused. I may never walk again. While I was out, I had flashes about Nico and everything that we have been through together," Dani said with a smile.

"You will walk again, Dani and you will remember what happened, but at least you didn't lose all of your memory. I hope this has made you realize just how much Nico cares about you and how much you care about him," Jeanette said.

"You're starting to sound like a therapist," Dani told Jeanette.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher," Jeanette said with a yawn. Dani knew she was probably exhausted especially with the time difference.

While Nico was in the bathroom, he could hear them talking. It made him feel good that Dani had flashes of everything they had been through together. He finished up and went and sat on the couch. He figured it was too late to make any calls and besides they could wait until tomorrow.

Jeanette came in the living room and sat in the recliner. She gave Nico a small smile and said, "thank you so much for everything you have done and will do for Dani and definitely thanks for flying me all the way here. It means a lot and it just goes to show how much you do care."

"How's she doing?" Nico asked very concerned.

"She's strong. She still can't remember anything and I don't think she will until she allows herself to breakdown," Jeanette said as she looked at Nico. She could tell it had been days since he had any sleep, so she told him, "Dani wanted to talk to you before she went to sleep. I can tell you haven't had any sleep since Monday. Why don't you let me stay in there with Dani tonight and you get some rest."

"That sounds reasonable," Nico said as he walked back to talk to Dani. He didn't really want to be away from her tonight, but knew Jeanette would take care of her and besides he was exhausted.

When he opened the door to walk in, Dani was wiping her eyes. The pain and struggle that she was having was killing him. Nico sat down on the bed beside her. Dani could tell Nico was exhausted. He was looking pretty rough. She asked him, "Nico, how much sleep have you had since all of this happened?"

Nico took Dani's hand and said, "you are so caring. I've had a few hours, but I'm going to get caught up tonight. Jeanette is going to stay in here with you and I'm going to sleep on the couch."

The look Dani gave him was unreadable. "What you've done for me, is unreal. I've never had anybody do anything like this for me before or show that they care as much as you have. Nico, I don't know what to say. Having Jeanette here is wonderful. Thank you and thank you for taking care of my kids." Dani told him as she squeezed his hand.

"You've spent so many years taking care of everyone else. Let me take care of you and stop thanking me, okay," Nico told her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Dani."

"Goodnight, Nico."

There was so much more that they both wanted to say, but Jeanette came back in the room. She was yawning, told Dani goodnight, went straight for the chair, curled up, and went to sleep. Dani knew it would take her a bit to go to sleep. All she could think about was Nico. She loved having Jeanette here, but she wanted Nico here next to her in bed like he had been every other night since the accident. She picked up her phone and texted him.

Nico was laying on the couch. He was exhausted, but he knew it would probably take him at least an hour before he could fall asleep. He kept rethinking his conversation with Dani a few minutes ago. He heard his phone buzz from the coffee table. He wondered who would be texting him this late.

"U asleep yet?~D" Nico smiled.

"No, just now laying down.~N." Dani blushed when she thought of him shirtless. She felt her phone vibrate again.

"You're blushing aren't you?!~N" Dani knew she turned redder. She loved the relationship that her and Nico were building, even considering the circumstances. Her phone buzzed one more time.

"After all, you do think I'm RIDICIOUSLY HOTT! ;D~N" Dani gasped when she read that. She wished she could get out of bed and go slap him again, but meaning a different thing this time.

"OMG, Jeanette told you that?~D"

"NO! Haven't you learnt by now, Doctor, that I see all and know all! You want to slap me again, don't you?!~N" Dani laughed when she read this one. Wow, it felt good to laugh, she thought. Hadn't laughed like that in awhile.

"Yes, I would love to come slap you, but considering...I can't walk..that would be hard...~D" Nico saw the message and even though he was exhausted, he wanted to share something with Dani. Since she was no longer on an IV, he felt like this would be a great idea, as he slipped silently through the dark to his bedroom.

Next thing Dani knew, she felt someone next to her, picking her up. "Shhh," was all Nico said. He carried her out of the bedroom and through the house and out a side door. They climbed several stairs.

Nico finally laid Dani down on a very comfortable couch. Dani finally opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful setup she had ever seen. They were on the rooftop of Nico's house. It had lights, a fire pit, chairs, a table, and a hammock, along with a beautiful view of the sky and a lake down below.

Nico laid down next to Dani, pulled her close, and said, "I figured you might could use a little time out of that bed."

"You just couldn't stand being away from me," Dani said jokingly. They both laughed and Dani pressed her lips against Nico's which turned into a very heated kiss.

"Jesus Dani. Too bad you're injured. You're driving me crazy," Nico said breathless. Dani let out a husky moan as they continued making out.

Eventually, Dani fell asleep and Nico lifted her back up and carried her back to his bed. He was very sleepy as well. He kissed her on the lips as he covered her up and walked out. There was still so much that needed to be said, but he was too tired to think about it. Nico went back to the couch and fell fast asleep.

Nico actually managed to get about 6 hours of sleep before his phone started buzzing. Connor needed him to come in immediately. He had a shower the night before, but decided to take another one to hopefully wake him up.

After Nico was dressed and about to leave, he went in to check on Dani. She was sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he left her a flower with a little note that said, "Dani, hope you slept well. Had to go into work to handle a situation. Be back later. The fridge is full of food, so you and Jeanette help yourselves.~N"

Nico and Conner had to get a hold of the whole Troy situation before it got out of hand, especially with the press. Nico had already gotton word that the reporters were snooping around Dani's house and had already put a picture of it on the news. When Nico got to work, Paloma, TK, and Connor were asking a million questions about Dani. He was glad that they cared and he told them that they could all come see her tomorrow evening. Connor had informed Nico that Troy got out on bail as well as Blake Bridges. Both were trying to flee the country. TK and Nico talked for a little bit after Connor and Nico decided the best way to handle this whole situation was to have Troy put under the jail, so to speak. It was already almost noon and they still had a lot to take care of.

Jeanette had been up since about ten. She smiled when she saw the note and flowers from Nico. She knew Dani would love them. She went and fixed her and Dani some lunch close to 12:00.

Dani saw herself on the phone locked in bathroom, talking to Nico. She saw the masked man bust the door down and grab her. She remembered trying to get away and hitting the man with anything she could get her hands on. She managed to get free and she headed towards the stairs, but the man tackled her and they fell down the stairs together.

Jeanette heard Dani saying something, but couldn't make it out. When she heard her getting louder, she decided she better check on her. Dani had broken out into a sweat and was dreaming. She kept saying, "NO. STOP."

"Dani, wake up. It's me, Jeanette." Dani finally realized that she wasn't dreaming. She was remembering some of what happened. She was pretty shaken up.

"Do you want to talk about it," Jeanette asked as she pulled her into a hug.

Dani just shook her head no.

Jeanette decided to text Nico and let him know what was going on.

"Hey, it's Jeanette. Dani is having some pretty vivid flashes of what happened. She doesn't want to talk about it, but she is pretty shaken up about it. Just wanted you to know."

"Thank you, Jeanette. See if you can get her to open up about it. I'll be there in an hour or so.~N"

Nico hated to see the part of her being so shaken up, but he also knew that breaking down about it as she remembered would help her heal. To him, helping her remember, heal, and walk again were the most important things in the world.

To be continued..,.. I kind of had a set back while writing this chapter. I got a comment on me writing Nico and Dani out of character and that they would never act like that. Maybe they are out if character, but if something did happen to Dani, Nico would take care of her in the show as well. They also said that this story was written poorly. The comment isn't posted because I modified it. I like getting feedback, good or bad, so if you think it sucks, tell me. The way I see it is, it's fanfiction. MY STORY! Either way, it's all good! I try not to let comments like that get to me, but that did. It set me back a little.

Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Jeanette hated seeing Dani like this. It tore her up emotionally and mentally. Her and Dani had been friends since they were litte and Dani was the strongest person that she has ever known, so seeing her like this was extremely painful.

"Dani, do you want something to eat", Jeanette asked as she noticed Dani looking away and trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm not hungry right now. Is Nico here?" Dani whispered. She was trying to keep herself from breaking down and that's when she noticed the flower with the note under it. She thought it was so sweet as she closed her eyes and smelled the flower, she remembered laying beside Nico outside and kissing him. She wondered if that was part of a dream too or if that really happened. She was so confused right now and still a little panicky, but the smell of the flower had Nico's scent on it, which helped calm her down a little.

Jeanette went to fix Dani some water and her phone buzzed. It was Gusto. She went and checked on Dani again before she answered.

Dani flipped on the TV trying to get the flashes of what happened to ease up for a little while. She heard her phone buzz.

"Are you okay? Jeanette texted me that you had some flashes.~N"

Dani smiled for the first time since she woke up. "I feel better now that I'm texting with you. The fact that the flower you left me smells like you, helps too.~D"

Nico loved that just his scent made her feel safe. "I'm glad I can help. I'm trying to get back to you.~N

"How is Connor, Paloma, and TK?~D"

"Their all concerned about you, especially me.~N"

"Hurry back.~D"

"Be there in an hour or so.~N"

Jeanette came back in the room with Dani and said, "feeling better?"

"Yes, a little. These flashes make me feel like I am reliving it all over again because it seems so real," Dani finally said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeanette asked as she took Dani's hands in hers.

Dani took a deep breath and said, "I was laying in bed texting Nico when I heard the glass break. I remember going into my bathroom after locking my bedroom and bathroom door. I called Nico." Dani hesitated and closed her eyes as the tears starting rolling down her cheeks she remembered something. "Nico told me he loved me and I said it back. Then, the next thing I remember is a man in a mask grabbing me and throwing me down the stairs. I can't feel in the blank details or even remember what happened next," Dani said emotionally. Jeanette just pulled her into a hug.

"Dani, you're doing good. I'm proud of you and I know Nico will be as well." Jeanette said and then added, "so Mr. International Man of Mystery told you he loved you, huh," Jeanette said.

Dani smiled and said, "yes, he did. Last night, after you feel asleep, we texted for a bit and I think that he came and carried me to his rooftop where we made out and he held me until I feel asleep, but I'm not sure if that was real or if I dreamed it."

"I'm pretty sure that was real because I woke up one time to go to the bathroom and you were not in bed," Jeanette told Dani with a huge grin.

"I think I'll take that sandwich now. Thank you, Jeanette for helping cheer me up," Dani said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm always here for you, honey. Now, you finally have a man that will treat you like no other and love you till the end of time," Jeanette reassured Dani. She was happy for Dani even though the circumstances. Dani deserved the best, especially a good man.

Dani ate all of her sandwich and shortly after the doctor arrived to check everything out.

Jeanette was beginning to wonder where Nico was, but she knew he was still probably trying to tie up some things pertaining to Dani's attackers.

The doctor told Dani that she was healing well and that the stiches in her face could come out on Tuesday. Dani and Jeanette were both happy about that.

After the doctor finished up and left, Dani drifted back off to sleep. This time she had a flash of being stabbed with a needle, kicking the man in the balls, and then being thrown through the window. Dani gasped and opened her eyes again. These flashes were messing up her sleep badly. She knew she would have to deal with it soon in order to heal. Dani looked at the clock. It was nearly 4:00 in the afternoon. She wished she could just get out of bed because laying there was getting old. Dani picked up her phone and saw a few missed text messages from the kids, Paloma, and TK. She also had a voicemail from Nico.

"Dani, I hope you're sleeping better than you were earlier. I got tied up with a few things, but I should be back by 5:00. Hopefully, you're dreaming about me. Last night was amazing. And NO that was not a dream, but I can refresh your memory later if you would like. Call me back if you get this before 4:30 and let me know what you would like to eat." Dani smiled and listened to the voicemail again. She thought it was sweet. Nico was number one on speed dial, she called him back.

"Hey beautiful. You finally wake up sleepy head?" Nico asked Dani.

"Yes, I got your message. It's so good to hear your voice," Dani told him.

"I'm leaving V3 right now. What would you like for me to pick us up to eat?"

"How about some fish and shrimp. I am starving," Dani said as she heard Nico laugh.

"Sounds good. When I get there, Xeno will take Jeanette back to the airport since her flight was rescheduled to 6:30," Nico said. He dreaded telling Dani that because he knew she would be upset when Jeanette leaves.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then," Dani said and then hung up.

Jeanette came back in the room and noticed the tears in Dani's eyes and Jeanette had tears as well. "I wish you could stay longer," Dani said as Jeanette hugged her.

"So do I, honey, but I got to get back. I plan on coming back next month and staying a whole week. Nico has already arranged it for me. You finally have a good man. Hold on to him and be sure you let him take care of you. You deserve it," Jeanette whispered.

Dani and Jeanette talked until Nico got there. They both were going to miss each other so much, but Dani was happy that Jeanette would be back in a few weeks and would be able to stay longer.

After an emitional goodbye between Dani and Jeanette, Nico helped her carry her bags out to Xeno's SUV.

While Dani was waiting on Nico to come back, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Connor. "Just wanted to give you a heads up that I met Nico's wife, Alex today. Nico is married.~C-Mac" Dani couldn't believe what she was seeing. She read it over and over. This message hurt her in so many ways. She told herself to get over it for now and just play like she has no clue for now to see if Nico will tell her.

Nico came back in the room and sat down bext to Dani. He took a deep breath and said, "Dani, I have something I need to tell you about." He pulled out some papers, unfolded them, and handed them to Dani.

Dani read over the papers and said, "wow. Divorce papers?" She looked Nico in the eyes and knew that this was hard for him, mainly because he was probably worried what she would think. She listened as Nico explained why he married Alex.

Dani was speechless when Nico finished and he added, "Dani, you know what kind of man I am."

"Do I," she said back without any hesitation.

"Yes, you do," Nico said as he shook his head and walked out of the room. Dani was amazed. He was being so open. She knew she could trust him and she was tired of doubting him when he has never let her down.

"Nico," Dani called out. He came back in the room and she asked, "do you think we can eat on the rooftop? I am so tired of being in this bed."

"Sure. Let me carry the food up there and then I will come back and get you, okay," Nico said as he cupped her cheek.

"Nico, thank you for being so open and honest with me about Alex. I was already given a heads up about that, so thank you for proving yourself yet again, that I can indeed trust you," Dani said as she kissed his cheek. Nico was relieved that she said she could trust him. It's about time, he thought.

Nico carried Dani out to the rooftop. Dani felt like they were the only two that existed when they were up there. They ate their fish and shrimp and chitty chatted.

"So, how was your day, other than the run in with Alex," Dani asked.

"Well, both Troy and Blake Bridges were released on bail and are trying to flee the country. So Connor and I along with Agent Bennett are trying to work out something where they won't be able to. Other than that, I missed you. I plan on spending the whole day with you tomorrow," Nico said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Dani closed her eyes. The way his touch made her feel was unreal.

"So, how was your day with Jeanette," Nico asked. "By the way, you look beautiful." He could just sit there and stare into her eyes forever.

"Well, I tried to sleep most of it, but kept having flashes. Maybe it's because my body is missing having a certain someone next to it," Dani said. Nico let out a full laugh and Dani loved hearing that from him.

"We'll see what we can do about that tonight then. Can you remember any of the flashes?" Nico asked.

"Yes, but, can we not talk about that tonight, please," Dani told Nico as she finished up her last bite of fish. Nico wasn't going to push it. He knew she would talk about it when she was ready.

"Dani, it's okay. When you are ready to face it, it will all come back to you. I will be here every step of the way," Nico promised.

Nico had some music playing in the background.

"I'll Never Break Your Heart"

[Spoken:] Baby, I know you're hurting Right now you feel like you could never Love again Now all I ask is for a chance To prove that I love you

From the first day That I saw your smiling face Honey, I knew that we would Be together forever

Ooh when I asked you out You said no but I found out Darling that you'd been hurt You felt like you'd never love again

I deserve a try honey just once Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

You walked in, you were so quick to judge But honey he' s nothing like me

[Chorus:] I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie [2x]

As time goes by You will get to know me

A little more better Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby

And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid) To let your feelings show (feelings show)

And I understand Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)

I deserve a try (try) honey Just once (once)

Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)

You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge) But honey he's nothing like me Darling why can't you see [Chorus (2x)]

[Bridge:] No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry) I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear) No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)

[Chorus (3x)]

As they listened to the words to the song, Nico took Dani's hand in savored the moment.

Dani was the first to speak. "Lindsey use to listen to this song when she was around thirteen. I can still her singing it." Nico smiled at Dani's memory of the song.

"It's a pretty good song. Dani, the second verse describes me. You will get to know me better if you just give me a chance. Do you remember anything about our conversation right before you were attacked?" Nico asked as he threw up a prayer that she did.

When Dani heard him ask that, her heart sped up and she asked, "you really do love me?"

Nico said without any hesitation, "I sure do."

"What if I never walk again and you have to help take care of me like this," Dani said.

"First of all, you will walk again. Second, I'm going to always take care of you. Dani, I love you," Nico said proudly.

Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you too." They shared a kiss unlike no other.

Sometimes it takes a "punch" to shake someone up or wake them up. After all, all things work together for good.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure if I will continue or end it here. What do you think? Do you want more chapters to this story?

Thank you so much for all the previous reviews. They meant a lot. Sorry if there are mistakes. The song I used was, I'll Never Break Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

After lots of really good kissing, both pulled back, but Nico rested his forehead against Dani's. He saw a single tear slide down her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Nico, what if I never get my feeling back in my legs. What will I do," Dani asked him. Nico pulled her in closer aware of her injuries.

"We will take it one day at a time. No matter what though we will get through this. I am here. I know you're scared, babe, but you're the strongest person I know. You will get through it and walk again."

"Tomorrow is only Sunday. I still have to wait until Wednesday before we can go see the specialist. That seems like forever," Dani said. She was tired of laying in the bed

. "You need to get some of your stiches out first before you try to do a lot of moving and that's why it was scheduled that way," Nico told her.

"You always make everything better," Dani told Nico as she rested her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Dani, tell me about your flashes today," Nico said softly. He wanted her to sleep better tonight and he knew that her talking about them would help.

Dani took a deep breath and said, "I was locked in my bathroom when a man in a mask busted through the door and threw me through the air. I fought him the best I could and managed to get free until we both feel down the stairs. He then stuck a needle in my arm and after I kicked him in the balls he threw me through the glass window." Going through what happened outloud brought Dani to tears, but she had to admit, she felt a little bit better. She then said, "Nico, thank you for everything you have done and will do for me. You are the greatest man I know."

Nico pulled her as close to him as he could without hurting her and wiped away her tears. He quoted the words of a song:

Look into my eyes – you will see What you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find There's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love.

There's nowhere unless you're there All the time, all the way, yeah.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you. You know it's true:

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Everything I do, darling.

You will see it's true. You will see it's true. Yeah!

Search your heart and your soul

You can't tell it's not worth dying for

I'll be there I'd walk the fire for you I'd die for you

Oh, yeah.

I'm going all the time, all the way.

After he finished quoting the lyrics, he added, "when you can walk again, I want to dance with you to that song." He tucked a loose strand of Dani's hair behind her ear. Dani couldn't help but smile. She has never been around anyone that could leave her as speechless as Nico.

"That's a beautiful song and I would love to dance with you, hopefully soon, Nico. I always wondered what dancing with you would be like," Dani said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Dani feel asleep in Nico's arms and he carried her to the bed, tucked her in, and fell asleep next to her. He slept so peacefully. When Dani woke up, she felt an arms wrapped around her waist.

Since Dani couldn't move her legs, she had been sleeping on her back. She looked at Nico's sleeping form. This was the first time she had seen him asleep. Dani loved the way he looked with his hair messy and shirtless. She thought he looked pretty HOTT. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, which caused him to stir a little.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Dani said jokingly.

Nico gave her a big grin. "I don't think I have slept that good in my entire life. Having you next to me is an amazing feeling," Nico said sweetly and then added, "how did you sleep?"

"Better than I have the past few nights, thanks to the shirtless man next to me," Dani said as she touched his tight abs. Nico closed his eyes and enjoyed Dani's hand wondering over his body.

"You shouldn't look this delicious without a shirt," Dani teased. The lust in Nico's eyes was unlike any that she had ever seen. Dani knew she needed to quite because there was nothing she could do about it, right now anyways.

"Tonight's going to be a big night. TK and India are going to come eat with us. I am going to show you my skills in the kitchen," Nico told her.

"You cook?" Wow, you're just full of suprises. Dani said as she grinned, but it quickly faded as she said, "how am I going to enjoy it though, when I can't even walk?"

"Actually, I have something for you." Nico went out of his room and returned a few seconds later with a wheelchair. He said, "this was what I used when I got hurt real bad in the Navy. It took me almost 6 months before I fully recovered and was able to walk again, but I didn't have anybody to push or motivate me at the time, but, Dani, you do. You have so many people that love you and want you to make a full recovery. Me, I'm your biggest fan. I will do all I can to help get you there." Nico kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears that ran down her face.

"Nico, that means so much. That makes me want to try even harder to walk again," Dani said as she threw back the covers. She tried to put her feet down on the floor, but was unable too. Dani wasn't about to give up that easy. She tried again and this time Nico sterdied her by putting his hands on her waist. Dani was standing up.

"Dani, look at you. You are standing up. That's great progess," Nico said as he helped her into the wheelchair. Before he pushed her into the kitchen, he leaned down and kissed her hard.

Nico let Dani help him cook the meal for TK and India. They made small talk about everything. Nico was ecstatic that she stood up. Now if she could get where she could take a step. He had the perfect person in mind, India. Hopefully, when the doctor comes back in the morning, he will take out Dani's stitches. Her cuts are healing up good. Nico knew he was expecting a lot, but Nico was ready for Dani to get better.

TK and India arrived around 6:30. TK was very happy to see his Doc awake. "Dr. D, I'm so glad you finally woke up." He hugged Dani and then added, this is India. She is my new personal trainer." India shook Dani's hand and they talked while TK helped Nico sat the table.

"How Is Terrence's shoulder, India," Dani asked quietly. She liked India a whole lot better than Sheera. She seemed kind and like she really cared about TK.

"He is doing better with it, but he is still pretty sore in that area, but hopefully with some more physical therapy, he will recover and be ready next season." India smiled. Dr. Dani was the real deal and she could see why TK cared so much about her.

Over dinner there was small talk about V3, the clinic, the win against the wiz, and the accident.

Dani loved seeing Terrence and India batter over little things. She thought they were cute. It made her smile.

Nico just sat back and watched everyone. He was so happy to see Dani smiling again.

"So, Dr. D, what's going in with and Snico here," TK asked with a small laugh. He saw Nico grin and Dr. D blush so he added, "I've know the man loved you this whole time. It's about time you saw it." They all laughed.

"You are right, Terrence. We did deny it way too long." Dani told him as she grabbed Nico's hand. Terrence got a little too excited and when he did, he knocked his glass on the floor. It broke into pieces. The sound of glass breaking caused Dani to go into panic mode. It brought back flashes which made her feel like she was being attacked again.

"Noooo," Dani yelled out. Nico immediately pushed Dani back into his room. He knew Dani would prefer to break down privately. He heard TK yell out that he was so sorry.

TK and India cleaned up the glass and then put the food away, did the dishes, and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Nico picked Dani up and got her to calm down and when Dani was half asleep she said, "tell Terrence I'm sorry and that it's okay." She was out right after that. Nico laid her down and covered her up. He turned off the light and went back into the kitchen.

TK and India were sitting at the table. They had cleaned up everything. Nico could tell TK was upset.

"Is she okay, Nico? I'm so sorry." TK told Nico. "TK, it's okay. She is not upset with you and she wanted me to tell you that. Thank you both for cleaning up." Nico said back. He was so proud of the way TK had turned out compared to two years ago.

It's just going to take her a while to recover mentally. As far as physically, India do you think you could help with that? She will probably be getting her stitches out in the next couple of days. I should know more tomorrow when the doctor gets here. We are scheduled for her to see a surgeon on Wednesday, but if you can help, I would like to try that first." Nico pleaded.

"Sure, we can start tomorrow evening. I can come around 6:00," India said more than happy to help the sweetest woman she had ever met.

"Can I come too," TK asked hopefully.

"Okay, that sounds good. The more motivation she has, the better I think she will do," Nico said relieved that India was willing to give it a try.

Nico, TK, and India chatted for about another hour before they left.

Nico headed back to his room to hold the most precious woman in his life. He hoped that this would work and that she would be walking real soon.

Sorry that this chapter took me so long to update. I'm thinking two or three more chapters. Thank you everyone for the great comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy this story.

I wasn't going to leave you hanging with the walking. I just wanted to see how many people really wanted me to continue. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will publish. Thank you so much for the kind words!

Sorry if there are miss spelled words, mistakes, or etc. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!


	8. Chapter 8

Nico was woken up several times during the middle of the night from Dani having bad dreams about her attack. This time was the hardest to get her convinced that she was in his bed with him and that he would protect her. For some reason, she thought Troy was there with them and had her tied up. He knew that this would be a setback for her, but hopefully not too badly. After about thirty minutes of fighting her, she finally calmed down and relaxed her head the best she could on Nico. This was tearing him up.

Around 8:00, Nico woke up to a knock on his door. He knew that it was probably the doctor. He checked his security cameras and sure enough, that's who it was. He noticed another car outside too, that he didn't recognize. Nico went to check his phone and found a text from Xeno saying that Troy Cutler was outside about to approach the doctor. Xeno assured Nico that he had it covered, but for Nico to go ahead and call the police. Nico immediately called the FBI, Agent Bennett, and Connor as well. Connor said he was on his way. He wanted to visit with Dr. Santino anyways. Nico went back into his room, shut it, and locked it. He wondered how Troy even knew where he lived at. All that mattered was that he kept Dani safe. Nico kept watch on his cameras and saw that they had Connor and Blake Bridges in custody. He couldn't believe that they actually found his house. He had to find out who told them where he lived. Nico heard Dani call out his name.

"Hey, sweetheart. How did you sleep," Nico asked sweetly as he watched Dani finally come awake fully. One of the favorites parts of his day was seeing Dani wake up in his bed.

"Mornin, Handsome. Did I dream about the glass breaking and me having a panic attack or did that really happen?" She asked back as she reached for Nico's hand. He took her hand in his and slowly traced a pattern up and down her arm.

"Yes, that really did happened, but it's okay," Nico reassured her when he seen the doubt in her eyes.

"Nico..." Dani started to say as there was a knock on the door. Nico told Dani he would be right back. The doctor was knocking and as Nico looked out, he noticed the FBI putting Troy and Blake Bridges in handcuffs. He let the doctor in.

While the doctor checked Dani out, Nico went outside to get information on what all happened and how they knew where he lived at.

The doctor removed all of Dani's stitches. Dani was ecstatic and asked the doctor not to say anything to Nico because she wanted to tell him. The doctor left and decided to go ahead and leave so he could avoid Nico asking questions. Dani was also getting some feeling back in her legs and she was so happy about that. She knew she still had a long ways to go, but she was finally starting to see progress. She was also excited about her new relationship with Nico. His words from the other night came back to her, "when you can walk again, I want to dance with you to that song." She thought about the lyrics of the song he quoted, "everything I do, I do it for you." Dani smiled as she thought of everything that Nico has done for her and the way he has taken care of her since the attack.

Nico came back inside after he got the information he needed. Troy and Bridges had followed the doctor here and now they were in custody for good. It still upset him that they were still trying to get to Dani, but he was relieved that now they had enough evidence on them to keep them in jail.

Nico walked back to his bedroom to check on Dani again. He found her with headphones in, singing, and reading a magazine that he had picked up for her a couple days ago. Nico just stood in the doorway and watched her. She was so beautiful. It was around 10:30 am and Nico was starving. He knew Dani would be hungry as well. He was hoping he could talk her into getting out because He was wanting to take her to his house in the Hamptons. It was something Marshall had willed to him when he died. He thought it would be good for them and hopefully he could talk TK and India into coming. There was also a guest house that went with the place. Nico hadn't been there in a while, but he knew it would be good for everybody.

Dani finally opened her eyes and realized that Nico was watching here. "How long have you been standing there," Dani asked laughing.

"Oh, I don't know, long enough to hear that pretty voice you have," Nico said as he went and sat down next to her. Dani just smiled at him. "So, where's the doctor at? Did he already check you out," Nico asked curiously. He was so caught up in getting those two douche waffles taken care of that he hadn't noticed the doctor leaving.

"I got all of my stiches out! I have some feeling in my legs," Dani said excitedly!

"How do you feel about India helping you walk again? I know it will be a struggle at first, but we will get through it." Nico said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"What about the appointment tomorrow?" Dani asked a little confused.

"Well, I think since you are getting some feeling back, India can work her "PT MAGIC" as TK calls it," Nico said as he did the quotation mark symbol.

"Did Nico Carles just do a quotation mark fingers symbols?" Dani asked with a huge grin.

Nico got all serious. "Dani, I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you. I am so glad you are getting better."

"Thank you, Nico for taking care of me, protecting me, and loving me even when I didn't deserve it. I love you so much." Dani said as she cupped Nico's face. "

India and TK will be here later. India wanted to start this evening and TK wanted to be here for support." Nico told as he leaned into her palm.

"Do you think this will work?" Dani asked.

Nico could see the worry, concern, and fear in her eyes. He had always been able to read Dani pretty well. He lifted her chin up and said, "yes, I know it will work. You are strong. I will be there with you every step of the way. I was wondering if you felt like getting out. I have somewhere I want to take you and I'm sure you would like to get out of that bed. I can call India and see if we can reschedule for tomorrow evening."

"That sounds great, but I don't have anything to wear and I can't get around, so it's kind of pointless." Dani said a little discouraged.

"Actually," Nico said, as he picked Dani up and went over to his walk in closet, "you have a whole new wardrobe."

Dani excitedly gasped. "Where did all this come from?" "I get your size from Jeanette and Lindsey and I went shopping for you some new stuff." Nico told Dani as he sat her down on the bench he had in his closet.

"Wow, you went shopping for me?" Dani was amazed. This man... She thought.

"Well, I knew you would be here for a while and that you get better and be wanting something to wear besides my shirt." Nico said. "

I like wearing your shirt. It smells like you. It's comforting, especially when you weren't here." Dani told Nico. Dani took a breath and said, "I hadn't had a shower in... Well, you know. Is there anyway you could help me with that? I just want to freshen up before we go out.

"Actually," Nico started, but Dani interrupted him.

"Oh, I see, you aren't comfortably doing that?"

"No, it's not that. I don't mind helping you AT ALL with the shower. I was just going to suggest waiting to get where we are going to take one." Nico said as a matter of factly.

"Where are we going?" Dani asked suddenly curious. "

You will see," Nico told her as he kissed her on the cheek. "Let's pack you a bag," he added.

Thirty minutes later, Nico was carrying Dani out to the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Nico looked down at her. Dani wondered what Nico really thought about having to keep such a close eye on her since she couldn't walk.

"Nico, aren't you tired of carrying me everywhere, taking care of me, and having to watch me every second."

Nico sat Dani gently down in the car and said, "NO! I will never get tired of taking care of you. You are so precious to me and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are taken care of," Nico said as he shut the door and went and got in on his side.

Dani knew she upset Nico, but decided to not mention it right now. The drive lasted about two hours.

Nico was quiet most of the way. He listened to Dani talk to the kids, Paloma, TK, and her mom. She seemed to be in really good spirits. He was glad, but he knew that their would be a big breakdown soon over everything that happened. Nico hoped this away trip would help her heal. He had to admit it upset him when she said that about him getting tired of taking care of her. It wasn't her he was upset with, but at the men who mistreated her and made her doubt if she deserved to be taken care of. Dani getting upset on the phone broke Nico from his thoughts.

"What do u mean you are going to take the house from me and try to get my licenses suspended? What have I done to you, Ray? You are the one who cheated on me remember. Besides that we have been divorced for almost two years." Dani was crying and getting pretty upset.

Nico took Dani's phone from her. "Excuse me, but I would advise you not to talk or threaten Dani that way. You don't realize who has her back and you do not won't me as an enemy. This conversation is over and you are not to call her again unless it pertains to the kids," Nico said very sternly.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Nico hoped she wasn't upset with him for saying what he did. When they pulled up to the most beautiful house Dani had ever seen, she gasped. It was right on the ocean. "It's beautiful. Is this your place?" Dani asked.

"Yes, it was my gift from Marshall," Nico said as he helped Dani out of the car and carried her inside. He loved how Dani fit into his arms and relaxed against his chest. He sat her down on the sofa. "Let me unload everything and then I will show you the bathroom so we can get you freshened up like you want," Nico said with a wink. Dani gave him a grin as he walked away. She knew something was on his mind and bothering him, she just wasn't sure what.

Nico walked back out to the car to get the bags. He knew he should tell Dani about Troy and Blake Bridges showing up, but he didn't want to ruin the evening that he had planned. He had a walkway that led to a deck right on the ocean. Nico was having candles and rose petals set up all along the walkway to the deck. He also was having a big meal delivered. With everything Dani had been through the past couple of weeks, he knew she deserved something special. Dani was laughing when Nico came back in. He figured she was face timing with Jeanette. He loved hearing her laugh. It made him want to laugh and made him feel so good all over. He heard Jeanette ask, "how are things with the HOTT mystery man?" Nico wanted to see what Dani said, so he stood there and listened. "He is so amazing. I've never had anybody take care of me like Nico does. I am so in love with him." Hearing that made Nico feel so good. He went to put up their clothes to give Dani privacy while her and Jeanette finished talking.

A few minutes later, Nico carried Dani into the bathroom. When Dani saw how big the tub was, she decided she wanted to take a bath. Nico ran her water and helped Dani with her clothes. She was in her bra and panties when Nico sat her down in the water. He then removed them once she was in the water.

"Care to join me?" Dani asked hopefully. She added, "besides, I may need some help bathing. Dani watched as Nico stripped down to his boxers. He removed them once in the water. They took a pretty intimate bath together.

After they were both dressed, Nico said, "Dani, I have a suprise for you." He helped her into the wheel car and pushed outside to the deck he set up so beautifully. It brought tears to her eyes that this man loved her so much. He truly was amazing and more than she had ever dreamed. They enjoyed their meal and Dani thanked Nico for making her feel like she was in a fairytale.

"Dani, I don't want to ruin our evening, but there is something that happened this morning that I need to tell you." Nico took a deep breath when he seen Dani's face, but continued. "Troy and Blake Bridges followed the doctor to my house this morning. Thankfully, Xeno caught on before they got to you. They are in custody now and will not be getting out anytime soon." Dani really didn't know what to say except for the fact that it was finally over and she relief go through her as well.

"I'm just glad I have you to keep me safe, Nico. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm always here, sweetheart," he said as they shared a kiss. "

India and TK will be here in the morning to start your therapy. So, we need to get you to bed because you need to have a lot of strength," Nico said concerned.

"I hope I can do this ," Dani said as Nico carried her inside and laid her in the bed. He got in bed next to her and kissed her long, slow, and very passionate.

"Babe, I know you can and you will. I'm here every step of the way." Nico reassured Dani.

"You know, I don't scare easily and I do not give up, but I have to admit, I'm a little scared that I won't be able to walk again," Dani said as a single tear rolled down her face.

Nico used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away. "Dani, I want to show you something," Nico said as he pulled out his IPAD. Dani looked up at him confused. Nico opened up a slid show of pictures. They were all of Dani. He continued by saying, "these are just some snap shots I have taken of you since I've known you. Must of them are when you are giving it your all and going "full Santino." I know you can do this, so babe, DON'T DOUBT YOURSELF.

Dani smiled as she looked at all the pictures. It was unreal how she remembered what was going on in every picture. "Wow, I can't believe you kept all of these shots. This one here is from the first time you were at my house," Dani said as she looked into those beautiful eyes of his that were always darker when they were alone.

"Why wouldn't I keep them. Dani, I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. You are so beautiful and I love you, sweetheart." "You are so sweet to me. I really don't know what I would do without you.

Nico, I love you," Dani said as she drifted off to sleep still knowing that the journey of walking was hopefully, just around the corner.

I'm sorry this took me so long. I have been so busy with no time to write. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. I will try to update by the end of the week. Sorry if there are mistakes...


	9. Chapter 9

Nico laid there watching Dani sleep. He was very content. It was still a little early, but he figured hd could use the extra sleep, as well because he wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring with the therapy. Watching Dani sleep reminded him of many things. He never thought he would love any woman the way that he does Dani. True love really does exists and he was so ecstatic that he finally found it.

The next morning, TK and India arrived to their guest house. They were both amazed at the house they would be staying in.

"Wow, this place is twice as nice as my crib," TK said to India. She smiled at him. TK loved her smile. He thought it was so beautiful.

"I've never seen anything like it," India said as she began to tell TK how hard it was for her growing up. Both of her parents died when she was 15 and she had to raise her brother and sister on her own, but once they started school, she ended up going to physical therapy and making a name for herself.

TK was amazed. He really liked India and that made the feelings stronger. "India, can I be honest with you." After India nodded, he continued, "I've never met anyone like you. I want to know everything about you and I want to be with you because I like you a lot."

India was a little speechless, but as she kissed TK on the cheek, she said, "the feeling is mutual."

Nico woke up to the loud music on Dani's alarm clock. Dani didn't budge, so he had to reach over Dani to turn it off. Dani's shirt was barely covering her breasts, so Nico starting kissing on her. She moaned as she slowly woke up. She responded by kissing Nico back.

"Ummm. Can I be woken up like this every morning from now on," Dani said as she was enjoying every moment of Nico kissing all over her neck, breasts, and belly.

"Yes you may. For the rest of your life," Nico said sweetly.

"You plan on keeping me around that long," Dani asked jokingly.

"Always and forever. How about I cook us some breakfast," Nico said back as he gave her one last kiss. Dani loved the idea. She loved Nico's cooking. The man was good at everything.

Nico helped Dani into her wheelchair so she could go into the bathroom and freshen up. He was going to head into the kitchen and start breakfast. He couldn't get the mental image of him running his hands all over Dani's HOTT body. He definitely would love to do that again soon.

Nico was just finishing up putting all the food on the table when the doorbell rang. He had prepared enough food for India and TK. When Nico opened the door, he heard, "what's up, Sneakco?"

Nico let TK and India in and while he went to check on Dani, he told them to help themselves.

Dani was sitting in her wheelchair looking in the mirror when Nico came into the room. He could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" This was killing him. He hated seeing her cry. It broke his heart, literally.

"I'm having trouble putting on my clothes. I can't get my legs into my sweatpants." Dani said as a few tears fell down her face.

"I can help you, if you would like. TK and India are here. They are going to eat breakfast with us before you two get started. Dani nodded and let Nico help her with her clothes. She had come to depend on Nico a lot. She has never depended on anyone in her life until now. She was so thankful for Nico and all his support, but knew he needed a break from having to take care of her all the time. She decided to rent jet skies for him and Terrance while she was in therapy with India.

After she was dressed, Nico pulled her into his arms and promised her that everything would be okay. They headed into the dinning room where Terrance and India were waiting on them to eat.

"Dr. D, I've missed you," TK said as he hugged Dani.

"I've missed you too, Terrance. How is everything going with you?" She asked with a grin. Dani could really tell that Terrance cared for India and she was happy for him.

"This trip is about you, Dr. D, but I'm doing pretty well." TK said.

"I'm proud of you, Terrance." Dani told him as they sat down to eat. The four of them ate in mostly silence, but had a few moment of small talk every now and then.

"Nico, I rented some jet skies for you and Terrence to play on while India uses that magic of hers on me," Dani said, but was confused with the look that Nico gave her.

Before Nico could say anything, TK said, "Nico and I were hoping we could cheer you on during your session." Dani got teary eyed on this.

"It's up to Dr. Santino, but, I think, she needs to do her first session alone without any cheering until we see how it goes.

"I agree," Dani said without any hestation. She ignored the hurt look that Nico gave her. Nico wondered after everything he had done for her over the past several weeks if Dani was trying to push him away. What if when all this was said and done, she no longer needed or wanted to be with him.

Dani watched all the emotions pass over Nico's face. She could read him like a book and knew they would need to talk later, but right now she needed to keep her mind focused on walking again.

TK and Nico headed out to the jet skies while India cleaned up and Dani tried to help, but India said, "I have a few exercises I want you to do. I'll take care of the cleaning up. Follow me." India showed Dani the first exercise she wanted her to do, trying to stand up and sit back down in her wheelchair. She then headed back in the kitchen to clean. India watched Dani off and on while she cleaned. She was so impressed with how strong Dani was and hoped that she could always find a way to be that strong. Dani managed to stand up and sit down eight times before India came back.

"Doing great, Dr. Santino. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. You have been through so much. Okay, now let's try to take a couple of steps. Walk to me, Dr. Santino."

Dani nodded. She stood back up and got her balance the best she could. India was only about five to six steps away. Dani hadn't noticed it, but TK and Nico had come back in the house and were standing in the doorway. Nico's heart felt like it was about to bust out of his chest. Dani put one foot out and took a step. Then she moved her other foot and took another step. The pain was there, but she took a few more steps and reached India. Everyone clapped and yelled because they were so excited and happy about her walking, even if it was just a few steps, IT WAS A START!

This chapter has taken me a while...sorry...let me know what you think! I will update as soon as I can! sorry if there are mistakes!


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy. Parts of this chapter are RATED M.

Dani woke up in bed next a warm body wrapped around her. His eyes were open and he was just laying there watching her. She gave him a grin. Dani was exhausted. The past couple of days had been spent on nothing but therapy. She was finally walking again. It was tough, but Nico, TK, and India had been there through it all. They were back at Nico's house. She was thankful that she had another two weeks off because she still hadn't fully recovered.

"What's going on in that brain of yours," Nico asked curiously as he kissed her forehead.

Dani grinned and layed her head on Nico's chest. "Just thinking about how much I love being here with you and waking up to you every morning, but I think I'm ready to face my house and get everything cleaned up and fixed."

Nico grinned at this. "Already done," he said.

Dani gave him a look and asked, "what do you mean, already done? "I had it taking care if and cleaned up. We can go see it now if you want too. I know you really hadn't gotten to do a whole lot since you were hurt. So, whatever you want to do today, let's do it." Nico said sweetly.

"Does that include shopping?" Dani asked curiously.

"Anything, you want to do, sweetheart." Nico said with a twinkle in his eyes. Dani noticed the twinkle fade away as he took her hands in hers, "do u think you are ready to face where you were attacked? Dani, you will probably have flashbacks. I will be with you every step of the way."

Dani hugged Nico. She didn't know how she would feel about going back home and she knew their would be flashbacks, but she could do it. Nico was glad they were going to get away for a little bit because he had Jeanette and Lindsey coming over to decorate his house for a very romantic and hopefully intimate evening that he had planned for him and Dani. Jeanette had stopped by on her way in this morning and picked up Nico's credit card and list of everything he wanted and how he wanted it decorated. He also told Jeanette that her and Lindsey could pick them out some shoes or whatever they wanted and purchase it with his credit card because of their help and for always being there for Dani, his Dani.

The ride to Dani's house was rather quiet. Nico held Dani's hand the whole way and watched her out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was a little nervous about finally facing her house where she was attacked at.

Dani finally looked at Nico and said, "I'm so glad you are here with me. You are my rock."

Nico just squeezed her hand, kept his eyes on the road, and told her, "babe, you can do this. Yes, it will probably a little scary, but we will get through this. Anytime you want to leave just let me know okay."

Dani just nodded as they pulled in her driveway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Nico opened her car door for her and helped her out. She still had a little ways to go before she got her full walking strength back, but she was walking and recovering really well.

Dani did really well and stayed strong while she remembered everything that happened upstairs, but when they got upstairs, things were a little different. She sat down on the bed. Nico had everything fixed, even the bathroom door. Dani could see the flashes of how things went down in her bedroom. She put her head in her hands and tried to stay calm, but the flashes were a little too much at the moment.

Nico saw the panic, sat down beside her, and took her in his arms. He knew this was painful for her, but hopefully, this would be what she needed to start the healing process. "Shhh, baby, it's okay. I'm here with you and you are safe. The flashbacks will get better, I promise. Just let it all out. Take as long as you need." Nico told her as he rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

After about twenty minutes or so, Dani said, "it just makes everything real. You know it was kindof like I was living in a bubble or something the past three months. Now it's all coming back like it was yesterday."

"This is what you need to start your healing process. Hopefully, this will help the dreams get better at night, now that your are facing what actually happened to you." Nico told Dani about some of his flashbacks from the Navy hoping it would help her. He also explained that certain things that go on or happen can bring back the flashbacks. He explained how things can trigger the brain and cause it to go into flashback mode. Dani found what Nico was saying really helpful and it made her feel better. She decided to go in the bathroom, freshen up, and get ready for her first time out since the attack.

Nico decided to change as well. He went with dark jeans and a button down polo. He knew Dani would be a little bit so he checked his messages. There was a message from Jeanette saying they were at his house and should be done in about two and a half hours with the decorating. Nico smiled to himself. He knew that two hours would be all Dani would want to do today since she still was recovering. That would putting them getting back to his house around six. He had arranged for the food to be delivered at 5:30 and Jeanette would set that up from them as well. Jeanette and Lindsey were staying the night at Dani's and were planning a suprise party for Dani. They invited Paloma and Connor, several family members, and friends. Ray J was suppose to be coming in as well. Nico had arranged it. It kindof hurt him that Juilette wasn't going to come. She said it was because one of them needed to stay there and run the business, but he knew the real reason.

Nico was sitting in Dani's bed checking his phone when Dani walked out of the bathroom. She was all decked out in a pair of jeans that should off all of her curves and a very low cut shirt. He walked up to Dani and kissed her long and hard. When he pulled back, he said, "babe, you look absolutely breathtaking. I could just lay you down right now on this bed and..." Nico stopped his next statement. He couldn't think straight with Dani that close to him. They would hopefully make time for that later tonight.

Dani just grinned and told Nico in a low husky voice, " you have no idea how wet you just made me." With that she headed downstairs. Nico just stood there for a minute to get a hold of himself.

Once downstairs, Nico found Dani grabbing her purse and putting on her shoes. He had yet to see her in heels yet since she started walking again, but knew that the dress he bought her for tomorrow night's suprise party, she would and that's why he bought her a pair to match her dress.

"You ready to go," he asked with a grin.

Dani walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes, babe, I'm ready if you are."

They headed out on the town. Both were enjoying themselves, holding hands and walking through the boardwalk. It was something that Nico had never experienced before, but he loved it. Dani had purchased several things and Nico had payed for most of them. He told her it was his responsibility to take care of her for the rest of her life.

Around 5:30, he got a text from Jeanette saying everything was ready and that were leaving his house now. She also said in the text that Lindsey was about to call Dani in about ten minutes to ask you and her out to dinner tomorrow night, but for y'all to meet her at Dani's. Nico just grinned. He hoped they could all pull this off and suprise Dani because she deserved it. He was very thankful that Dani had such a good friend in Jeanette because good friends are hard to come by. He was also thankful that Lindsey was caring and thoughtful like her mom.

Dani had noticed all these expressions flash across Nico's face. She wondered what he was thinking about. She would ask him later, but right now her legs were starting to hurt and she was ready to go.

"You getting tired, sweetheart? Are you ready to head back to my place?" Dani just nodded and they headed to the car.

Once inside the car, Dani looked over at Nico and asked him what was going on in that head of his. She was worried that he was having a bad time. Just when Nico was about to respond, Dani's phone rang and she said to Nico, "you're not off the hook yet." Nico just grinned.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Hey, baby. What you doing, Lindsey?"

"I'm just sitting here watching a little TV."

"What are you doing, mom? How are you feeling?"

"Nico took me shopping. I'm doing great. I'm a little tired though. It's the first time I've been out in a while."

"Nico's so good for you, mom. I'm so glad you have someone to finally take care of you."

"Yes, honey me too. Nico is amazing."

"I just wanted to see if you and Nico wanted to go out to eat with me, tomorrow night? I was wanting you both to meet my new boyfriend. His parents own this fancy restaurant, so you both dress nice. I mean like suit and tie, dress and heels."

Dani laughed. "Okay, I'm sure we can do that honey. I will talk it over with Nico."

"GGREAT! I CAN'T WAIT," Lindsey squealed. "Oh, and mom, meet me at your house around 7:00."

"Ok honey."

"See you then! Love you mom. Tell Nico I said hi."

"Love you too. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom."

"Wow," Dani said as she told Nico about going to eat and meeting Lindsey's new boyfriend. He agreed to it. Nico could tell Dani was excited. "Nico, I'm starving." Dani told him as they pulled into his driveway. He smiled at this. He was so happy to see Dani back to her normal self.

"We will take care of that in just a minute, but right now I want to tell you something first." Nico got out of the car and went and opened Dani's door. He squatted down, took a deep breath, and took Dani's hands in his. "Dani, don't ever doubt that when I'm with you, if I'm having fun or not. You asked me earlier what I was thinking. I got the impression you were a little worried about what I was thinking. What we did today was so much fun. I have never had that experience before in my life. I love being with you. I love waking up with you every morning. I love your touch, your smile, your laugh, your big brown eyes, our back and forth banter/flirting that we have always had. Dani, I just love everything about you. These past several months have been rough, sad, emotional, frustrating, and the list goes on. I want to spend the rest of my days loving you, protecting you, taking you shopping, taking care of Lindsey, protecting her as well." Nico saw the tears running down Dani's face. He knew that no man had ever said those kind of things to her. He wiped her tears away and kissed her on her forehead. "I was going to wait till later to do this, but I think now is the right time." Dani watched as Nico pulled out a beautiful ring and saw how big Dani's eyes got. He took Dani's hand and said, "Dani, will you marry me and let me take care you, love you, be your rock, and protect you for the rest of our lives?"

The look on Dani's face was priceless, Nico thought. He loved that look.

Dani smiled while tears ran down her face and said, "YES, Dominic, I would love to marry you. Nico slid the ring on Dani's finger and kissed her long and hard.

Nico helped Dani out of the car and as they went into the house, Dani gasped at all the candles and rose petals everywhere. There was a nice romantic candlelit dinner set up. Nico pulled out Danis chair and took a seat right next to her. "You said you were starving, so let's eat." Nico told her.

"Nico, OH MY GOD. I really don't know what to say. This ring is so beautiful. Everything is beautiful. This is so romantic. You must really have some people that like you to set all this up while we were gone. And yummmm! This food is so good." Dani moaned. Nico swallowed. If she kept that up, dinner wouldn't be lasting much longer.

"Yea, I have a few people." He said with a laugh. They finished eating and Nico told Dani several stories about his family, his past, childhood stories, and much more. Dani was eating it up. She seeing Nico so open with her. It made her feel special because she knew he didn't share those kind of things with anyone.

As Nico took Dani's hand in his, he turned on some music. He said, "Dani, do you remember when we were up on my roof and this song was playing? I told you when could walk again, I wanted to dance to this song with you. So, the future, Mrs. Careles, may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may, Mr. Careles," Dani said.

Nico sang to Dani while they danced. It was so sweet.

Look into my eyes – you will see What you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find There's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love.

There's nowhere unless you're there All the time, all the way, yeah.

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true: Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Everything I do, darling. You will see it's true. You will see it's true. Yeah!

Search your heart and your soul

You can't tell it's not worth dying for I'll be there I'd walk the fire for you I'd die for you Oh, yeah.

I'm going all the time, all the way.

Nico pulled Dani close and as the song ended and another started, his lips were on hers in a very heated, slow, passionate way. He backed Dani up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Nico grinded his hard length against her and he almost took her right there when she moaned his name in such a way, he thought he would come undone.

Dani's mouth went to Nico's neck and it was his turn to moan. Nico's mouth went to Dani's neck and he carried her to his bedroom. He layed her down on his bed and started kissing down her neck. His hand slid under her shirt and went straight to her breast. Nico loved her hard her nibbles were.

"God, Nico, that feels so good" Dani moaned. She sat up for a minute and began unbuttoning Nico's shirt. She ran her nails down his bare chest and began kissing him on his abs and pecks. She loved how hard he was and his moaning was driving her insane.

"Dani, Jesus." Nico said as he pulled her shirt off. She took his breath away. "You are so damn sexy." Nico undid her bra and his mouth went straight to her breast. Dani arched her back and whispered Nico's name like it was a sweet prayer. She took her hands and unbuttoned Nico's pants. Her hand went straight to his length. She ran her hand up and down in a motion that caused Nico to tremble.

"I can't wait to have that inside of me," Dani moaned in Nico's ear. She pulled his pants off the rest of the way and took him in her mouth. Nico was getting close and he didn't want to go like this. The first time when he came with Dani, he wanted to be inside her.

Nico pushed Dani back on the bed and devoured her breast with his mouth. He put his hand inside her pants and felt how wet she was. "So wet for me baby," Nico said as he pulled her pants and panties off. He spread Dani wide and teased her.

"Nico," Dani said breathlessly.

"Touch yourself for me Dani," Nico told her as he pulled his pants off the rest of the way, sat next to Dani, and began to stroke himself.

Dani was mesmerized and so turned on, but she had never done that in front of a man before and wasn't sure about it.

"Nico, I've never done that in front if anyone before." Dani said as she took a deep breath.

Nico leaned up and kissed her hard. "Trust me Dani."

Dani took her hand and touched herself. Nico watched as her breathing became irregular and he knew she was getting close. He replaced her fingers with his tongue and went deep inside with his fingers while his tongue licked her clicke. Dani came hard. Nico entered Dani and thrust inside of her. He knew he wouldn't last long, especially this being his first time with Dani. He kept up his pace and knew Dani was getting close. Once Dani started coming, he released inside of her and they let go at the same time.

"THAT IS THE BEST SEX I HAVE EVER HAD, DANI," Nico said as he pulled out and pulled Dani close so he could hold her.

"ME TOO, BABE. I have never felt like that during sex before in my life. This has been the best night of life," Dani said as she looked at her ring that Nico had given her just a few hours ago.

"When you find your soulmate, sex tends to be better than you could have ever imagined," Nico said as he winked at Dani.

Nico and Dani took a very intimate candlelit shower together.

After Nico got out, Dani washed her hair. As she was rinsing her hair out, she started feeling really weak and her legs began to hurt and were very wobbly. She knew she was probably about to pass out.

"NICO HELP," Dani yelled. Nico was laying in the bed when he heard Dani yell and flew out if bed and rushed into the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm about to pass out. My legs are hurting and I'm really weak," Dani scared. Nico grabbed a towel and got Dani out. He wrapped up in a towel and carried her to her bed. He got a cold towel and put it on her forehead, ran down stairs, got her a drink, and some crackers, ran back upstairs, and began rubbing her legs. Dani cooled down and wasn't shaking as bad.

"You okay, sweetheart. I think you got to hot."

"Yea, I'm better." Dani said still shaken.

"Thanks, babe. I think I overdid it today." Dani said.

Nico noticed her yawning and could tell she was sleepy, but he needed to make sure her leg was okay. "Dani, standup. I want to make sure that your leg is okay." She hesitated for just a minute and stood up and walked around the room.

"How's it feel?" Nico asked concerned.

"It's sore, but the feeling is back, thankfully," Dani said relieved as she got back in bed and curled up next to Nico.

The next day they spent in bed with some more love making and eating in bed.

"This feels so good. I love spending the day in bed with you, but I need to find me a dress for tonight.

Nico kissed her on the lips and said, "hold that thought." He got out of bed and walked over to Dani's closet and pulled out a sexy red dress with a pair of silver heels.

Dani's mouth dropped wide open. "Nico, it's beautiful. U bought this for me?" "

Yes, I did. I called Lindsey and told her I was going to propose and she wanted us all to go out and celebrate." Nico said as he pulled Dani close.

"Oh, so there really is no boyfriend," Dani asked curiously.

"Yes, there is definitely a boyfriend and his parents do own the fanciest restaurant around here." Nico said with a smirk that Dani caught onto to.

"Let me guess, you sever with the boys father." Dani said as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, the boy is Marshall Pittmans nephew." Dani thought she was going to choke when she heard that. "It's not what you think. Marshall and his bother didn't get along because he didn't agree with Marshall's life choices. The kid is good for Lindsey, trust me."

"Nico, I do trust you." Dani kissed him on the cheek and went to get ready. Music was playing while Dani was getting ready.

Nico was downstairs waiting. He had a black suit with a red tie to match Dani's dress. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like. Nico got the message saying everyone was there and waiting as he heard Dani coming down the stairs. When Nico laid his eyes on Dani, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Babe, you look beautiful."

Dani knew she blushed. "Thank you and thanks for the dress and shoes. You have great taste."

"I know I have great taste. I've got you and you taste unbelievable," Nico said as he kissed down Dani's neck. The dress was low and so looked so HOTT. Nico couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

As they were heading towards Dani's house, she was going on and on about meeting Lindsey's new boyfriend. When they pulled up to Dani's, she noticed how dark it was. Dani opened the door and once her and Nico were inside, the lights flipped on and everyone yelled, "SUPRISE!"

Dani was indeed suprised as she noticed Jeanette, Paloma, Connor, Lindsey, and her boyfriend, TK, her mom, and several other people. They all ran up and hugged Dani. She had tears.

"Mom," a voice said behind her.

"RAY J," Dani squealed and hugged Ray J so tight.

Dani, Lindsey, Paloma, and Jeanette talked about everything and Dani showed off her engagement ring.

Meanwhile, Nico, Ray J, TK, and Lindsey's boyfriend caught up as well.

The woman heard a lot of commotion and the music was up loud. They went over to see what had everyone cheering. All the guys were dancing to Justin Timberlakes, Suit and Tie. Dani couldn't believe her eyes. Nico looked so HOTT out there dancing and all the other guys were following his lead. It was so cool. Lindsey was recording the while thing.

When the song ended, Nico came over to Dani. "That was amazing."

"Babe, you are amazing. Thank you for completing my life." Nico said as he kissed Dani The party had bend a success and Dani felt like she was finally having the time of her life and couldn't wait for more, especially with Nico.

The END

hoping to start a new story soon! Let me know what u think if this one and SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES...


End file.
